<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>When Our Galaxies Collide by bravedeviator</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28026906">When Our Galaxies Collide</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravedeviator/pseuds/bravedeviator'>bravedeviator</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adam Williams - Freeform, Castiel and Dean Winchester Reunion, Castiel's True Form (Supernatural), Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Dean Rescues Castiel, Destiel - Freeform, Destiel December 2020 (Supernatural), Destiel is canon, Ficlet, First Kiss, M/M, My First Fanfic, One-Shot, POV Dean Winchester, SPN 15x19 Coda, SPN 15x20 coda, The Empty (Supernatural), also yes this was inspired by the tweet from, ambiguous time/setting but I like to think it takes place in, anyways this is, creative inspiration comes from the weirdest places I guess, destiel first kiss, it's been a month and I still cannot believe, short one-shot, so pls be nice, when he said that "Universes would form" when Dean &amp; Cas kissed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:47:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>792</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28026906</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravedeviator/pseuds/bravedeviator</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When you try to speak to him, the words dissolve in your throat as quickly as they form. I love you. I’m sorry. I’m here to save you. I need you. You have me. You've always had me. We’re going home. There are so many apologies you owe him, so many truths you want to speak, and so many promises you want to make. There are not enough words in the human language to possibly capture the perfect storm of emotions brewing inside of you.</p><p>Then something shifts. The winds around you collide and swirl, circling the two of you like the updraft of a tornado. There are flashes all around as the storm quickens. You can feel the high voltage energy simmering off him, warning you to stay away. Maybe you will be burned away when it happens. Maybe you will be drawn into his gravitational pull completely and disappear. But you don’t care.</p><p>When you kiss him, the lightning strikes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>When Our Galaxies Collide</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I absolutely CANNOT believe I am here, publishing my first fanfiction in the year 2020, because some biphobic guy said “new universes would be born” when Dean Winchester and Castiel kissed. I HATE that I was so creatively inspired that I had to either write it or perish. And the worst part? This probably won’t be my last fanfic either, since I’m already ten pages into a “The Man Who Would Be King 2.0” that I started after 15x18. I WAS PROMISED PEACE WHEN WE WERE DONE. KANSAS, YOU LIED.</p><p>P.S. I like to imagine this takes place in an alternate universe where Dean rescues Castiel from The Empty, but it also could easily be their reunion in Heaven or wherever else you want to happen. If you want to say this first kiss happened in Purgatory or outside the Gas N’ Sip or by that phone booth with Sam awkwardly watching on, DO IT. It’s our canon now, we make the rules.</p><p>P.S.S. Recommend listening to “Juno” by Trent Reznor or “Conquest of Spaces” by Woodkid while reading this. In fact, just go ahead and check out my whole Destiel playlist while you’re at it: https://bit.ly/destieliscanon2020</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When you find him, it will feel like the spark of flame in the darkness. It demands your attention as it lights a fire you thought had dimmed out inside of you. Your blood will crackle and sear, as feeling returns to every inch of your flesh.</p><p> </p><p>When you see him again, it will be like the first glimpse of sunlight after a cold thankless night. You will realize you had forgotten what warmth felt like — all encompassing, sweltering, yet oddly comforting. The light is radiant and blinding, but you keep walking forward to meet it once it reaches the horizon.</p><p> </p><p>When you come face-to-face, it will feel like the moon pulling itself towards the earth. For so long you have kept each other stable and now it feels like one of you will shatter and dissipate at any moment. The gravity separating you will make every step on your trajectories, your conquest of spaces, feel like a mountain. </p><p> </p><p>When he smiles, it will feel like a quake ripping through the Earth. It will rock you to your core and nearly bring you to your feet. The vibrations will reach your soul, shaking awake the parts of your soul that had slumbered away for years. The shuddering of the ground will fade as quickly as it came, leaving a fissure in its wake.</p><p> </p><p>When you touch him, it will feel like the first steps on solid earth after a long journey at sea. You will stagger and sway, clutching at the surface in desperation and praying that you are strong enough to keep standing. All you have ever known is the uncertainty of the waves and the ambivalence of the ocean. But he is steady and sure, the foundation that you can base a new life upon. </p><p> </p><p>When you try to speak to him, the words dissolve in your throat as quickly as they form. <em> I love you. I’m sorry. I’m here to save you. I need you. You have me. You've always had me. We’re going home. </em> There are so many apologies you owe him, so many truths you want to speak, and so many promises you want to make. There are not enough words in the human language to possibly capture the perfect storm of emotions brewing inside of you.</p><p> </p><p>Then something shifts. The winds around you collide and swirl, circling the two of you like the updraft of a tornado. There are flashes all around as the storm quickens. You can feel the high voltage energy simmering off him, warning you to stay away. Maybe you will be burned away when it happens. Maybe you will be drawn into his gravitational pull completely and disappear. But you don’t care.</p><p> </p><p>When you kiss him, the lightning<em> strikes </em>. </p><p> </p><p>The pure burst of electricity shoots through you and hits the ground. You feel the earth soften and you nearly lose your footing but you <em>hold on</em>. Your lips become a conductor, forging the perfect pathway for your souls to meet in the middle.</p><p> </p><p>As his soul flows through yours, you see his true form. He is not a being, he is a <em> force </em> . His vessel contains multitudes. No, it contains whole <em> universes </em>. His gravity reaches out and draws you in. And then you are simply galaxies collapsing and careering into each other. Your particles explode and spread far and wide, forming new and brighter stars. </p><p> </p><p>The convergence should tear you apart. He is both pure power and raw emotion, juxtaposed and at constant war with each other. But he already chose his side — and he chose <em> you </em> . He could lay worlds to ruin and bring the Earth to its knees, but he never did. Instead he devoted all that power, all that energy, to <em> you </em>. What should be a collision becomes a union.</p><p> </p><p>When your lips part, the echoes of his electrical charge continue to surge through you. And you feel <em> replenished </em>. Your soul is filled to the brim with him and you know now that you will never feel empty or incomplete again. He may be a soldier but he is also a healer, stitching your body and soul whole like he did all those years ago.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe there will never be enough time to reclaim the years lost and to erase the pain caused. But this? This is not an ending that must be wrapped up tight and neat. It is the beginning of a story that the two of you get to now write. A fresh draft, where you are not haunted by the mistakes of the past but get to learn from them. A new world, where you create the river and the valleys and oceans.</p><p> </p><p>Luckily, you have nothing but space and time to figure it out.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>